


Of Silver Bands and True Moons

by Mysenia



Series: Steter Network Monthly Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oblivious Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Peter liked it, apparently, so he went and put a ring on it.





	Of Silver Bands and True Moons

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steter Networks Monthly Prompt: **Silver** (August 2017)

“You know, when I said I seemed to have an affinity to silver when it came to my magic, I didn’t think that would end in a proposal,” Stiles said, staring at the ring that Peter had slipped onto his finger. “We don’t even like each other and now you’ve gone and put a ring on it.”

If it had been anyone else, Derek even, Stiles might have just accepted that it was an odd gift and moved on but _this was Peter_. The zombiewolf always had a plan, usually of the nefarious variety, and Stiles could never quite predict where that would land him (That the thrill of the surprise always made his heart race was something he easily ignored). Which meant that Peter randomly sliding a silver band onto his left ring finger had to mean more than just the wolf giving him something to help focus his magic.

“Stiles,” Peter said, his tone of voice clearly stating his exasperation and implying that he thought the spark to be an idiot. “I quite like my feet firmly planted in the realm of the living and having a magic user on my side keeps that a reality. Giving you a focus metal is only prudent for keeping my person unharmed.”

Stiles knew that, had even parsed out the logic of it on his own, yet. “Okay, but why a ring?”

Peter sighed, as if Stiles lived to test him (which, yeah, he did but this wasn’t such an occasion). “You do not wear necklaces and neither are your ears pierced, and while we could get you a silver infused tattoo they are less reliable. Hence, the ring. You are only bothered by it because you can feel it, after some time you won’t even notice it.”

That seemed to be the end of Peter’s patience with inane questions as Stiles watched him walk away. He could not refute Peter’s logic and let the matter drop, temporarily. 

The band was nice and small, the silver glinting in the light as Stiles moved his hand around to test how it felt. The ring was neither constricting nor heavy, and while he felt it more in the way it rubbed against his middle and pinky fingers, it really did not bother him to wear it - not that he would ever admit as much to Peter.

As Stiles was no witch he did not need incantations or power stones to help him call his magic forward, however he had been reading up on precious metals and how they acted as conduits for magic. None of the metals he had tested had proved to be of any use, aside from silver. Not that Stiles needed it, as his magic was based all on belief, but he was all about the backup plans and if the silver one day helped him to call his magic forward when it felt like he had nothing left, well, that was all to the better.

How Peter had found out and knew that silver was the metal that he gelled with, he had no idea, but now he had the ring and there was no dissuading Peter once he had made his mind up. With that thought in mind, Stiles did his level best to just forget the ring was on his finger and continue on as he had.

It was easy to forget about, what with life forging ahead as it had been. Stiles only vaguely noticed that his magic seemed easier to use and came more naturally to him. That no one questioned his newest jewelry only helped to cement in Stiles’ mind that the ring really was no big deal, that Peter had only been looking out for his own best interest, and that set Stiles’ mind to ease.

To find out that, no, the ring did in fact mean something really should not have surprised Stiles as much as it did. 

It had all started when Beacon Hills went from the hang out for the supernatural baddies to the new hub for all things supernatural, and families started moving to the town in droves. It had put the pack on high alert, having so many different supernatural creatures all in one place never spelled anything good, and had meant a lot of research.

Having Peter blithely inform them that so many families showing up meant Beacon Hills was seen as a safe space did not compute.

“What do you mean, _a safe space_?” Stiles asked, disbelief dripping from his every word. “No way would someone look at the history of this place and say to themselves, ‘Yes, that’s where I want to raise my family, where all that death and destruction is happening’. Especially not someone of the supernatural world who _knows_ that the Beacon in Beacon Hills literally means we attract the worst of them like flies to honey.”

Peter smirked at him, ignoring the rest of the pack as per his usual. “Believe what you will, sweetheart, but the presence of young does not lie. No supernatural being would ever move their family somewhere that they did not feel was a safe space to raise their young.”

It seemed ridiculous and far fetched but Peter’s words, yet again, rang true. Werewolves came and asked to join the McCall-Hale pack, selkies and dryads came, and supernatural creatures that Stiles did not have the name for flocked to Beacon Hills. Nothing about it made sense even if things did appear to be settling down around them. The occasional villain poked it’s head up and tried to cause a fuss but, for the most part, the town was actually peaceful and the only nuisances were of the human variety.

Everything came to a head when one day a dispute erupted between some Pixies and a Dryad and they could not be reasoned with and had requested an audience with the High Rulers of the land. Naturally, Stiles had assumed that meant Scott and Derek, and a meeting had been set for the mated pair to meet with the parties and resolve the issue.

“Do you mean to insult me?” The Dryad had hissed when Scott and Derek had sat down with the parties, Stiles watching it all unfold on his laptop using the camera he had hidden in the room before the meeting started.

“N-no, of course not. We’re here to resolve the issue,” Scott had stammered out, looking completely wrong footed as Derek affected his stony faced glare.

“I asked to have an audience with the High Rulers,” the dryad countered, rising to eir feet and glaring at the werewolves. Stiles could feel eir anger from where he was safely seated three rooms away. 

“But, that’s us,” Scott replied, eyes wide and head tilted to the side. He was such a confused puppy but Stiles could not blame him.

“No!” The Dryad, Xenphyl, shouted eir displeasure. “I did not ask for the alpha pup and his mate whose claim on the land only extends as far as their piss is spread. I wished to speak with the High Rulers whose claim on the land was sealed on the night of the True Moon six months prior. Whose bond finally calmed the land and it’s need for bloodthirsty revenge on the foul mouthed humans that walk upon it.”

Before anyone could speak, before Stiles could rush to the room to try and soothe any ruffled feathers, Peter burst into the room. He looked regal, dressed to the nines in a three piece navy blue suit, and he wore a smile that Stiles knew to be a smirk.

“My apologies, Xenphyl, for the miscommunication,” Peter said, though Stiles felt his tone of voice to be anything but apologetic. “My mate and I would be happy to meet with you, isn’t that right, Stiles?” Peter looked straight into Stiles’ hidden camera.

Stiles scrambled out of his seat, startled. His heart was racing and he felt a burning on his left hand that he studiously ignored. He knew what was going on. He raced to his room to change, where conveniently a brand new tailored suit hung on the back of his door, and changed into it.

Stiles made his way to the meeting room as quickly as he could, taking deep breaths to calm his heart, before pushing the door open. Everyone turned to look at him, Peter with a smirk and Xenphyl with a satisfied smile, while Derek looked dumbfounded and Scott looked confused and hurt. Stiles would be having _words_ with Peter after this was done.

“Our apologies, Xenphyl,” Stiles said, following Peter’s lead. He hated feeling wrong footed, that he had to depend on _Peter_ to right himself both rankled him and made him irate as his wrong footedness was Peter’s fault in the first place. “We will meet with you now.”

After ushering Scott and Derek out, with hissed promises to explain later, Peter and Stiles smoothly finished the meeting. All that had been needed was an apology.

After Xenphyl and the Pixies had left, Stiles turned to Peter and waited. 

“I never said it was not a proposal.”

Stiles growled, that was so typically Peter. “That still doesn’t explain the High Rulers thing! And, for the record, me wearing a ring does not constitute a mating.”

Peter quirked a brow at Stiles. “And how would you know?”

“Uh, because a proposal is just that? A suggestion? I never said yes, I never agreed to this.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You accepted the ring, Stiles. The blame lies squarely at your feet for not questioning further my motives for putting it on your finger.”

Stiles sputtered. “I did question your motives!”

“You want to know what I think?” Peter asked, rhetorically. “I think that you liked being claimed, by me. I think you cherished the feeling of wearing my possession, the acknowledgement of my desire for you.”

Stiles felt his face heat up. He had enjoyed wearing the ring, seeing people’s eyes flit over it and know that they were thinking he was unavailable. He liked not having to worry about impressing people when they would already assume he had someone who loved him and had married him.

“In fact, I _know_ you liked it, because you gave me my ring on the night of the True Moon. Or has that fact somehow escaped you?”

Stiles knew for a fact that he was blushing bright red and basically confirming everything Peter was accusing him of when the wolf sat back with a satisfied smirk. He had not purposefully set up to propose right back to Peter, had not even realized he had done it until Peter already had the newly magicked ring on his finger.

“I’ve been giving you time to come to the conclusion that your subconscious mind has already accepted. These kind of matings cannot be forced, they have to happen naturally. You may not be willing to admit that I’ve lit a spark in you, but it’s there and not going away.” Peter smirked, oozing superiority and smugness.

Stiles hated that that wanted to punch that look off Peter’s face as much as kiss it off. He had always had an unfair attraction to Peter, the kind that snuck up on a person and rooted it’s claws in deep.

“Are you really so surprised, Stiles?” Peter asked, eyes softening and voice gentle. Stiles hated that Peter could read him so easily and yet felt comforted by it at the same time.

“Yes! Normal people explain these kinds of things.”

“I assumed you would stumble across this during one of your binge research phases.”

Stiles could not help it, he laughed. “You know what they said about assuming.”

“In this case, it made an ass out of you,” was Peter’s rejoinder, smirk back in place.

“No, it made an ass out of you because of this time you could have been sexing me up,” Stiles winked, only half kidding. He still did not feel settled, off balance, except the look in Peter’s eyes said he knew what Stiles was feeling and had a way to fix it.

“We best make up for lost time,” Peter said, pushing to his feet and pulling Stiles up as well. He pulled Stiles along with him to his room.

The last thought Stiles had as Peter pushed him onto his back on the wolf’s ridiculously big bed, his left hand holding onto Peter’s shoulder as the silver band caught the light as the wolf gave Stiles his first of many kisses, was that maybe the whole mated thing was not such a surprise after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
